


liability

by jjupi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, One-Sided Devotion, i wouldn't call this angst but it's not very cheerful, mikalight week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjupi/pseuds/jjupi
Summary: Light shows Mikami his vision for the new world.For Mikalight Week Day 4: Devotion/Rejection.
Relationships: Implied Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Kudos: 9





	liability

**Author's Note:**

> x posted on tumblr!! come say hi if u want: yagaml.tumblr.com
> 
> uh yeah this is hardly a ship fic honestly. i cant imagine a canon scenario where these two get together. i think this is the best mikami would ever get. 
> 
> sorry if its a bit ooc, especially for light! i'm still pretty new to death note fic.

It’s Near who goes first, losing his balance and toppling onto his side, his face frozen in the focused, wide-eyed expression he had frequently worn in life. After that, the others only have seconds to comprehend what’s going to happen before their hearts fail them. One by one, they silently fall to their knees. 

There are two men left standing. Mikami is hunched over in the doorway, his entire body shaking violently, a manic grin plastered on his face. He doesn’t look up from his watch. The sound of bodies hitting the ground is the only confirmation of his success that he needs. 

No, no. He has to remind himself that it isn’t  _ his  _ success. All he’s done is played a part in his God’s victory. He’s done well, but he was only a piece of the puzzle. The work his God has done to get to this point is far more important than anything Mikami might have contributed.

He finally tears his eyes away from his watch and focuses his attention on the man before him. Light has adopted an oddly casual position considering the gravity of the moment. He has both of his hands shoved into his pockets, and his shirt has come slightly untucked. He’s not smiling anymore.

He walks up to Near’s body and leans over. After carefully inspecting his face for a few seconds, he makes a dismissive  _ tch  _ noise and turns away from him.

“Pathetic,” he mumbles. “You’re certainly no L.” He shakes his head and chuckles. “But then again, L never got this far. Perhaps you could’ve won if you hadn’t overestimated yourself.” 

Mikami’s emotions finally overtake him. He falls to his knees and holds the notebook above his head, as if offering it to the skies.

“God!” he chokes out. “I did exactly as you told me. Thank you.”

Light slowly turns his head towards Mikami. He seems to have forgotten that he wasn’t alone. “You did well, Mikami,” he says. 

The two men fall silent. Even Ryuk, hovering over Light’s shoulder, is quiet for once. Mikami slumps over and drops the notebook onto the ground.

“What now?” Mikami eventually asks, his shaky voice echoing through the empty warehouse. Light strides over to him and squats, his hand hovering over the black notebook.

“May I?”

“There’s no need to ask, God. The notebook is yours.”

Light takes it in one hand and flicks lazily through the pages of Mikami’s neat, deliberate handwriting. He sighs when he comes to the blank sheets at the end.

“All as you planned,” Mikami says. Is there disappointment on Light’s face? He can’t tell.

“Indeed.” Light straightens up and takes his pen out of his back pocket. “Mikami, what you have witnessed is the creation of a beautiful new world. Would you agree?”

Mikami nods eagerly. 

“And so,” Light says, uncapping his pen. “There can be nothing left of what came before.” He writes something down, closes the notebook, and tucks it under his arm. “Goodbye, Mikami.”

“I - What?” Mikami says. He looks down at his watch again, the panic setting in as he realizes that the second hand is still ticking away. “What do you mean?”

Light ignores his question. “You’ve served me well,” he says as he walks towards the warehouse doors. “But you’re a liability. Had I not planned for your mistakes... Well, I wouldn’t be here now, would I?”

He glances over his shoulder and smirks at Mikami’s trembling form. His red eyes are frozen open in horror as he stares at his watch. 

“You understand, don’t you?” he says, his voice sickly sweet. 

He stays for just two more seconds - to make sure that Mikami’s erratic breathing finally stops - before turning around and facing the first sunset of the new world. 


End file.
